


Obvious (isn't it?)

by kayxpc



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Drarry, M/M, drarry smut, mild dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 21:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8342998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayxpc/pseuds/kayxpc
Summary: Harry and Draco both try to stay strong at Luna's party, not to any avail of course.





	

The sun felt like it had just set, but the inky sky said otherwise. Exposed light bulbs hung on a crisscrossed wire above the garden. Delighted chit chat of guests filled the space, excluding him. Harry took another sip of his drink and waited.  
-  
He knew he was going to the party. Even before Luna cast him her dreamiest look or Hermione berated him all day on Friday as they worked. He knew he was going because Harry was going to be there and he hasn't seen him since Luna's last garden party. He needs to see him, feel him. It set his teeth on edge the way this wanting chipped at his resolve.  
-  
Harry waits. He knows what is to come. He hasn't started drinking yet because he wants to stay alert, on guard. He has to try tonight.

  
He's standing next to the refreshments table facing the sliding door that leads to the garden, watching, waiting.  
There is a distance crack of apparation and Harry's fingers tighten around the champagne flute he just poured, magic thrumming as he peeks blonde hair moving through the crowd. Draco walks straight for him, tux impeccable as ever, lighting bouncing off his soft hair. He stops next to him as he picks up a glass pouring something sparkly into it.

  
"Draco," Harry says softly, like it's a secret only they should hear. He wants so badly to touch him. Reach out an thread a hand through locks of the softest hair-

"Potter."

  
Harry laughs, after all this time he still rarely lets Harry's name slip from his lips. Harry works hard to make it impossible not to say.

  
"I've missed you," he whispered again and Draco tried so hard not to smile, he really did. He was trying to keep his wits about him tonight, even if he was desperate. He spends two minutes with Harry and is ready to beg.

  
"I missed you too," he finally turns to him and wonders if anyone would notice if he leaned in for a kiss. Harry looks so good. Dark jeans and a blue cardigan, his hair looks good too (though Draco would never admit this aloud), perfectly pull-able.

"You might have to prove that to me." He whispered hotly into dracos ear, Draco leans back into the table for support, ironed trousers be damned. He swears he can feel the heat radiating off of Harry.

"Let me have you Draco." Harry kissed his earlobe, lips parting to nip at it lightly. Draco knew there was an implied question between them, but Draco was never good with words in situations like these. The guests wouldn't even have taken a second look at the spot where they apparated from, it was a normal sound.

Draco grabbed Harry's arm hastily and held on to him tightly as he apparated them into his flat.

"Bedroom, now." Draco was usually more controlling in these situations, but his voice quivered. He wants this so much, needs it. Harry practically runs to Draco's room.

  
Draco kissed him again as they burst through the door, pushing Harry so that his knees give and he falls back onto the bed, his hair falling into his face.

"Well go on Potter, naked." Draco demanded even though he knows Harry won't listen. Harry made an m-m-m sound as if he were a child being told no and Draco felt the insane, but not unfamiliar, urge to punch him. He knows what he wants. Draco finally got the last leg of his pants off completely naked now and said "really?" A smug look on his face as he gestured down his body.

Harry grinned, eyes tracing Draco's figure lovingly. For a long moment Draco stood there, letting Harry look at him, trying to keep his mouth shut.

"Harry," he breathed out quickly, yet another secret.

  
Harry took off his clothes then, wrapping a hand around the back of Draco's neck, kissing him, whispering "that's what I like to hear," against his neck.

  
Dracos breath hitched as Harry pressed his body down into him, bringing them unbearably close. He snaked a hand down to Harry's flushed cock, eyes fluttering shut as he took the warm flesh in hand. Harry groaned deep in his throat as his teeth grazed dracos collarbone, earning a particularly sharp tug from him.

"I h-ate you," Draco moaned the word hate as Harry finally,  _finally_ touched him. His hand was firm and far too fast if he wanted him to last.

"Sl-" Harry pushed two fingers to his lips to shush him. Despite himself, Draco kissed them before sucking them into his mouth.  
Harry's pace slowed immediately, a small moan elicited from the sensation. He pulled them away and kissed Draco hard, pace quickening, fingers tracing, tantalizing, Draco's perineum before pushing a finger inside of him.

 

Draco whimpered and immediately sought deeper pleasure as he edged his body down onto Harry's finger.  
Harry added a second finger just as deep and Draco let out a choked moan. Harry bit his bottom lip.

"God Draco you're so hot for this aren't you? So desperate."

  
Draco whimpered again at the raw desire in his voice and pushed his body down farther as Harry added a third finger.

"More," he cried,"please Harry."

  
Harry looked beside himself with pleasure at Draco's words and crooked all three fingers at once causing Draco to nearly scream.

  
"Harry," he pleaded.

"Tell me what you need Draco, tell me how much you need me to fill you up, god you're _gagging_ for it aren't you?"

  
Draco bit his lip to keep from speaking, keep from screaming yes, he _is_ gagging for it; tears threatened the corners of his eyes as Harry pushed against his prostate again.

"Tell me," Harry nearly growled.

  
"Oh god, yes, Ha-arry," he whimpered trying to fuck himself on Harry's fingers.

  
"Yes what?"

  
Draco bit his lip hard, a tear falling fast down the side of his face.

"I need you to fuck me Harry, please fuck me."

  
Harry never got tired of hearing those words, hearing Draco undone under his ministrations, it was euphoric. He pulled his fingers out of Draco leaving him feeling desperate and empty. Harry's hands threaded in dracos hair, soft and fragrant and beautiful, just like him.

  
Their kisses were firm and hungry and absolutely desperate. This is as important as any other part of this to Harry, he loves kissing Draco. Draco however has other ideas, whimpering into the kiss pushing his hips up for friction. Harry pushed in fully in one swift motion, knowing full well Draco was prepared. The air from dracos lungs expelled quickly and he dug his nails into Harry's biceps tightly, pushing up against Harry.

"You love this don't you? Love me fucking you. So desperate for cock."

Draco cried, begging Harry to move, "yours."

  
"Mine?" Harry asked, still buried deep in him, unmoving.

  
_"Your cock."_ Draco breathed out, suddenly bashful under Harry's gaze. They looked at each other forever, Draco had forgotten anything but the emerald of his eyes.

  
Harry kissed him quickly and then snapped his hips back into him.  
Draco was still so unbearbly tight, Harry always wondered how he made it more than a few thrusts. Watching Draco underneath him, eyes squeezed shut, pale hands gripping the silk (pretentious git, he thought) sheets, pretty pink lips hanging open, emitting moans like a symphony just for Harry. He pulled at Draco's cock softly, lathering it with pre-come and Draco moaned louder, making Harry's thrusts becoming reckless and uneven. They both came, Harry still rocking in and out of Draco and Draco moaning Harry's name in the most beautiful way.

Harry rolled next to him, intertwining their sweaty hands.

"Still hate me?"

  
Draco leaned in and kissed him, "isn't it obvious?"

**Author's Note:**

> The end, please review!


End file.
